TEAM STRF
by Darklord Destruction Incarnate
Summary: All 4 of them are the same and yet they are all uniquely different. A man that takes to the sky, an adventure happy British flyer, a silent and very Deadly military ninja, and a bird that lurks in the night. Watch as Falcon, Tracer, Snake Eyes, and Robin are thrown into a world of Bloody Evolution, and they each have one question on their minds. How did they get their and why?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Wilson came to consciousness with a sharp jolt of both pain and shock. The last thing he remembered was trying to protect Vision and the Mind Stone in Wakanda from the "Thanos" guy Banner had warned everyone about. Next thing he knew he was thrown on the ground and turning to dust as he heard Rhodes calling out for him. So how was he still alive right now, or was this the afterlife. Looking around the surroundings weren't all that unusual, just a bunch of trees and plants like a forest so if it was the afterlife then he was severely underwhelmed. Since he seemed to be in his Falcon outfit he decided to see if his drones hopefully still worked.

"Redwing," Falcon said as he thankfully felt his trusty drone detach from his back and hover around in front of him. "Do a recon of the surrounding area."

And just like that Redwing took off to scan the area for anything out of the ordinary. Being ex-military Falcon did a pat down to see if he was missing anything off his usual person. He still had his wing-pack and guns with ammunition, so he couldn't find anything missing off his immediate person. That only left the matter of what he was going to need to do next. If he was still alive then he needed to get back to Wakanda and assist the other Avengers in stopping Thanos.

Suddenly his arm monitor started beeping as Redwing returned from his recon flight. Soon enough the sound of the drone approaching was evident by the slight 'whirring' sound in the air.  
"Good job boy." Falcon told his drone as it got closer, congratulating it like a dog.  
Just as Redwing returned to its hub on Falcon's back, and Falcon prepared to take off into the air he then heard the distinct sound of energy charging behind him.

"Alright luv, do as I say and I promise ya won't get hurt." A female voice with a British sounding accent said as Falcon felt what could only be a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.  
Having been familiar with this type of situation Falcon slowly raised his hands into the air showing he would comply. It was best he cooperated for now until he had the right moment to strike, after all it could be another one of Thanos's minions and he knew he couldn't directly take them one on one directly. Also having a possible alien blaster pointed at the back of your skull is good motivation to do what someone says.

"Just move forward all nice and slow like ya hear," The voice said as footsteps signaled them moving backwards "No funny business."

Complying Falcon walked forward a few steps before turning around to look at the person. She was definitely human by her looks, since her skin was normal color and didn't have any obvious alien like features. Her outfit he had to admit seemed odd with orange colored pants and a brown Flyers jacket and white arm bracers. What drew Sam's attention was the bright blue glowing thing strapped to her chest that reminded him of Tony's Arc Reactor.

"I don't mean any trouble miss," Falcon said calmly as he kept his hands in the air. "Just a little… lost right now."

The female gave a slight head tilt in confusion before returning back to keeping her blaster trained on Falcon. "If you're lost then care to explain how ya got here then?" She said not taking her eyesight off him for a minute.

Falcon debated on if he should tell the truth or not, after all it could just be a ploy to make him lower his guard. But on the other hand it could be genuine and he might be able to get out of this situation without violence. Seeing that she had a Flyer jacket with some military patches on it, he decided that asking might prove beneficial since he was also from the military.

"Your Military right." Falcon said as he moved his hands out in front of him as he slowly approached the female tensing up.

"What of it?" She demanded sounding a little flustered for a moment, keeping her blasters pointed right at him.

"I'm the same, names Sam. Sam Wilson. Most people call me Falcon," Sam said hoping for the best outcome.

Tension could be felt in the air as the female looked like she internally debated with herself before her blasters retracted onto her arm guards and she relaxed herself. "Names Lena, Lena Oxton. Most people call me Tracer." Lena said extending out her hand forward for a shake.  
Sensing that hostilities had died down Sam took her hand and shook it.

"So," Sam said looking around. "Any idea how we got here?"

Letting go off his hand Tracer answered his question. "Well being honest with ya luv, I was kinda hoping you could answer that." Tracer said as she too looked around.  
Deciding to investigate further Falcon began to ask questions. "What's the last thing you remember before getting here?"

In response Tracer just shrugs her shoulders as she looks at him. "I dunno, last I recall I was fightin Widowmaka and she shot my Chrono Accelerator right as I'm about to Recal. Next thing I know I wake up in a forest and saw your drone and followed it to you."

Falcon listened to each detail of her story closely seeing if he could find anything in it to help with his current situation. He wasn't a detective or anything but he did have basic problem solving and observation skills. He tried to remember if he had ever heard of a Widowmaker or a Tracer before, but found he couldn't. That just made him even more confused at the situation since now that he was thinking back on it if she was a villain then she could have just blasted him in the back of his head when she had her blaster aimed at him. Still though he didn't know if he could completely trust her just yet as he wanted to get to the bottom of the situation.

"First off his name is Redwing, second off that just makes this more confusing." Falcon stated as he and Tracer kept eye contact.

"Didn't mean to offend ya drone," Tracer said innocently holding her hands in the air giggling. "Still if that makes I' more confusin for ya then how'd you get here?"

Falcon thought hard for a second before thinking that it was okay to say what really happened. "Me and my teammates we're fighting this big purple dude who was going after these Infinity Stone things," He began as he noticed Tracers face morph into one of confusion. "We failed and next thing I know I'm turning to dust and wake up here. Then you come along." Sam finished noticed Tracer was even more confused than when he began.

"Gotta say mate neva heard of these Infinity Stones, but if you turned ta dust then how are you here now?" Tracer asked as she acted like she was leaning on a guardrail looking at him.

"Don't know, still I've never heard of you or this Widowmaker." Sam said.

"You mean you've never heard of Overwatch?" Tracer asked stunned since even though Overwatch had been disbanded they were still widely known around the world, especially more so since a few of them had joined together to stop Talon.

"Never heard of it." Sam said figuring that Overwatch referred to Tracer and some other heroes that were a group similar to him and the other Avengers before the Sokovia Accords situation that happened.

"Now that odd," Tracer mumbled as she cupped her chin in thought. "Tell me what were you and your friends team called?" Tracer asked hoping that maybe she would at least be able to recognize their name from her vast travels. Since there were rogue hero groups out there who weren't a part of Overwatch that still had unique abilities or combat skills.

"Well we called ourselves the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Sam said

"Never heard of them either, your right this does make it more confusing," Tracer said as her hand returned to its side by her waist. "Well no sense in just standing in the middle of "Nowhere Woods" so how bout I race ya to the nearest civilization?"

"I don't thi-"Falcon began to protest but was cut off.

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Tracer said quickly as in a blink she was gone and reappeared farther away from Falcon who shook his head.

"I though one Tony was enough," Falcon said as he rubbed his eyes under his goggles before letting out a small laugh. "Fine you want a race,you got it" Falcon declared before he took off running after his new found "friend" as he activated his wings sending him into the air.

"Whoa you can fly?" Tracer stated in disbelief as Falcon was now directly over her head looking down on her.

"I can do more than just that." Falcon said as he zoomed past Tracer who let out a mock growl.

"Fly in front of an ex-flyer will you. Fine two can play dirty like that luv." Tracer said as she prepared to use her recall but was tackled from her side by an unseen enemy, at least to her. Letting out a yelp of pain and surprise she managed to kick her foe away before Recalling herself away from it further.

"Well now I've seen everything." Tracer said chuckling as she got a look at what had attacked her.

It appeared to be a black furred wolf like creature if the tail and snout were anything to go by in her situation. The off putting parts about it were the glowing yellow eyes that held an emotion Tracer had been very acquainted with when others tried to kill her which was pure rage and bloodlust. The other things were the small vapors of black smoke it emitted off of its exposed "skin?", "Fur?" she didn't know what to call it that reminded her of Reaper. Oh yeah there was also the bone plates that were on various places on its body like the joints and face.

The creature let out a large howl as it charged forward and lunged at where Tracer was standing intent on killing her, but was met with a Rocket sending it tumbling away. Surprised as she was fully prepared to Recal her way out of the situation she saw Falcon flying back towards her.

"Need a hand." Falcon asked as he landed next to Tracer, keeping his wings extended out.

"I had that situation under control." Tracer said sternly folding her arms together.

"Sure I'll pretend I believe that." Falcon said as the both of them looked at the thing he shot away and found it pulling itself up.

Then it let out a much larger and louder howl than the one before it like a wolf calling its pack. And much to Falcon and Tracer's misfortune that was exactly what it was doing as coming out from various places around them such as behind large trees and rocks, or holes on the ground were more identical looking wolf creatures completely surrounding them.  
"Let me guess," Falcon said as both he and Tracer withdrew their basic weapons. Tracer's energy two blasters and Falcon's dual machine pistols. "You have this situation under control too."

"Nope, not yet." Tracer said as the lead wolf who had originally attacked her lout out another howl and they all began running towards the duo.

Both of them instantly split up with Falcon beginning to shoot down the one closest to him hoping to clear them out. To his slight relief these things seemed to go down easier than the things that were sent by Thanos to kill them at Wakanda. Except unlike those things which were essentially just complete flesh and mindless attacks, these wolf things seemed to have some type of natural armor on them which made it slightly more difficult to hit them. Still they went down easier once Sam began aiming for the spots that weren't covered.

Tracer on the other hand was having less difficulty since every time one of the things lunged at her she would just Recal out of the way and blast it to bits from behind. It helped that these things seemed to go down in just a couple of shots as opposed to taking a dozen and keep coming. She was pretty confident that her and Falcon could easily beat this pack of wolves as she snuck a peak over at how he was doing and saw he was using old fashioned guns as opposed to her. She figured wherever he had come from they weren't as advanced as where she did since energy weapons had become common and only thugs, scrappers, and a select few other people bothered using or had no other choice but using them. Still he seemed to be doing good which at least let Tracer know that he could rely on him if they ever got in a "Sticky-Wicket".

"Up here, down low, to slow!" Tracer said as she kept using her Recal to get around the various wolves and blast them. Honestly they were barely even getting near her except when she got close to them.

Suddenly the two of them found each other back to back as the wolf pack surrounded them again.

"How ya doin luv?" Tracer asked as she reloaded her blasters.

"Just fine, you?" Falcon asked as he did the same, reloading his guns.

"Never been better." Tracer said as the two of them stayed back to back but began blasting at the quickly approaching horde of wolves that seemed to be even larger and back to full strength than before.

Both of them noticed this but decided that it would be better to think about that later and focus on just eliminating as many of them as possible so they could escape from the current situation. Just like before the creatures hardly got to close to hit them and when they did the other person lent a quick helping hand before returning to their side.

"This ain't working." Falcon said gritting his teeth as he saw no end in sight to the current attack they were enduring.

"Well wha you propose we do bout it then?" Tracer asked as she shot another wolf that had lunged at her.

"Cover me for a sec." Falcon asked as he stopped firing to use his forearm control panel to activate his drone since that would provide extra firepower.

Activating Redwing who ejected from his wing pack, Falcon formed his wings into their shield mode as they stiffened and slightly folded into his pack. Then he activated his packs mini rocket launchers targeting the large clumps of wolves,which Redwing assisted with it using his auto guns to pick off the wolves getting close to Falcon. Afterwards Falcon had to recall Redwing since he was running low on ammo from the battle of Wakanda and he needed to reload it later, which also brought Falcon's attention to his depleting supply of ammo. Hopefully they could replenish their ammo supply and equipment when they got to the nearest place that had them.

"I'm out!" Falcon called as both of his guns quit firing due to lack of ammunition, which he then swiftly returned to their holsters before using his wings to smack away a wolf that had lunged at him.

"Well I can't hold all of e'm off on my own now can I!" Tracer said as now she was having to cover both sides and was quickly being overwhelmed.

Then out of nowhere her guns quit working as well as she needed to reload them, but before she was able to a wolf managed to get a lucky strike and knocked bother her blaster out of her hand. Before she could try and Recal herself to them all of the wolves quickly surrounded them and prepared to lunge for the final strike.

"How fast can you take off?" Tracer asked Falcon as she tried to get as close to him as possible.

"Can't my wings damaged," Falcon said as his showed her his damaged wing that he had used to knock away the wolf that attacked him earlier. "Best I'd do would fumble in the air for a while till I come crashing down."

"Drat!" Tracer cursed under her breath as the wolves slowly circled them as the closed in on their prey.

Just when all seemed lost and one lunged forward at them it was suddenly out of nowhere cut in two, sending its halves were sent flying away shocking both Falcon and Tracer. Standing in front of them appeared to be a man in a ninja like outfit that seemed to be made for combat due to all the metal guards and weapon holders on it. Before the two of them could say anything the ninja threw down a few pellets in front of them and covered the area in smoke. Both Falcon and Tracer felt something pull at their arms guiding them away, which they assumed to be the new arrival trying to lead them out of the situation. Following quickly before the smoke dissipated they wormed their way through the wolf pack, dodging and the ninja slicing through a few wolves who had began scurrying around trying to find them. Before they knew it they had successfully broken through the back of the wolves and were now running full speed in the opposite direction of where the pack was, as they were still confused by the smoke appearing allowing their escape.

After running for a solid ten minutes with no conversation, instead focusing all of their energy on getting as far away as possible. After they decided to stop and catch their breath, Falcon decided to speak up and see if a theory he was currently thinking about during their time escaping was true. "Alright ninja dude let me guess you have no idea where any of us are and hoped we had the answer." Falcon asked since he highly doubted that the so far silent ninja would have just saved them if he didn't want something in return.

The ninja nodded his head before making a bunch of movements with his hands such as pointing to where his eyes would be under his mask, and then made a slithering like motion with his hand.

"His name is Snake Eyes," Lena said making Falcon look at her expecting an answer on how she knew that. "What? Not the first ninja I've run into, plus I know sign language."

Falcon just shook his head at her response. That only brought his mind back to the matter at hand since while they had managed to get away from the wolf pack, they were now low on ammo and his wing pack needed repairs. "So Snake Eyes,any idea on where we go from here?" Falcon asked in a 'matter of fact' tone since he didn't know what they should do, and they couldn't afford for another wolf attack to come after them.

Snake Eyes responded by pointing behind him, and the made a box shape with his hands, and then laid one flat in the air sliding his other hand over it.

"Translation?" Falcon asked Tracer since he didn't understand what Snake Eyes was trying to say

"He says nearest town is that way, right luv." Tracer said smirking as Snake Eyes nodded his head before turning around and looking above them all.

Then he broke into a run before jumping onto a low hanging tree branch, and used his legs to gain momentum sending him higher grappling onto another branch. Then he turned to Sam and Lena who were just standing there, and motioned with his hand for them to stay where they were. Both falcon and tracer stayed silent as they watched Snake Eyes trace a finger in the air, moving it from tree to tree before he stopped at one. Then as quick as lightning he grabbed and threw a trio of ninja stars from his person at the tree into the heavily cloaked leave clump. the stars making a slicing sound followed by a clunk of them lodging into the trunk of the tree and the sound of a rope breaking and a person gasping in surprise.

The person was white with black wearing a weird outfit consisting of a black cape with a yellow interior, a red tunic with a black and gold R symbolized on one side, and green sleeves and pants with black boots. They were also wearing a belt that had a bunch of visual compartments on it and they were wearing a black domino mask over their eyes.

"WHOA!" They shouted as they fell upside down from their position from the tree, the cut rope snagging against their foot suspending them upside down from the tree. "Hey," the person said nervously as they looked from face to face of the others. "So how are you guys hanging?"

Falcon just placed his thumb and index finger on his forehead shaking his head and letting out a sigh of breath. "How long have you been up there?" Falcon asked as the boy chuckled sheepishly swinging from side to side slightly while suspended.

"Ever since you ran from that pack of black wolves," They said revealing how long they had been following the other three. "And before you ask I don't know where we are or how I got here."

Falcon let out another sigh of annoyance at the situation since he was getting frustrated not knowing where he was, how he had gotten their, and in desperate need of resupplying and repairs. So far everyone and thing he has met since he woke up that hadn't tried to kill him knew nothing of where they were or who the others were aside from themselves. He was just getting more confused by the minute and he really just wanted some small form of an answer to help alleviate his stressed mind.

"Cut him down will you," Falcon asked Snake Eyes to do, who nodded and threw a fourth star from his person cutting the rope making the person fall and land on their head with an "OW!". "Alright kid lets get introductions out of the way," Falcon said as the person stood up. "Sam Wilson or Falcon," Sam said pointing his thumb at himself, and then pointing at Tracer. "Lena Oxton aka Tracer," and then Falcon threw his thumb towards Snake Eyes. "Ninja dude is Snake Eyes, and you are?" Falcon questioned the possible latest addition to the "group".

"Dick or Richard Grayson also known as Robin, the Boy Wonder." the now name revealed Robin said as he stood up dusting himself off.

"The Boy Wonda?" Tracer said suppressing her need to snicker at the odd name. "Why they call ya that?"

"Don't know," Robin said as he grabbed the remains of the rope that was still up in the tree and yanked it down into his hands. "Ask the media," Robin answered before pausing as he reconsidered his response. "Or at least the media where I come from."

"So just so we're all clear none of us knew each other before we met here, and none of us know where we are or how we got here?" Falcon asked as he wanted to get everyone on the same page, since if they were then maybe they could all work together. After receiving nods from the other three people with him Falcon decided to continue. "Since none of us know how exactly we got here it stands to reason none of s know how to get back. Therefore I suggest we all work together so we can get back to wherever we all came from."

Falcon didn't even need to wait long for an answer or reply to his mini speech.

"I'm all for it," tracer said cheerily. "Heck I bet this is gonna be one bloody excit'in adventure!"

"I can agree with teaming up," Robin said as he crossed his arms standing idly by. "Birds of a feather stick together as they say." he then remarked making mock finger guns grinning.

Snake Eyes merely gave a nod as he began scaling the tree Robin was hiding in prior to retrieve his throwing stars, deciding not to leave them behind.

"Then if it's decided then lets head to the nearest town," Falcon said turning around. 'Come on!"

 **So this is my second Fanfiction I have ever written and since i am a die hard Marvel, DC, Overwatch, GI Joe, and RWBY fan I decided HEY Why not throw all of em in a blender and see what happens. In case you are wondering these are each individual character as well as their incarnation they are.**

 **Sam Wilson AKA Falcon- MCU**

 **Lena Oxton AKA Tracer- Overwatch**

 **Dick/Richard Grayson AKA Robin 1- Batman the Animated series**

 **Snake Eyes- GI Joe** **Renegades**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far, since this was basically them all meeting each other and Falcon and Tracer getting ambushed by a Beowolf pack. Also this takes place pre Volume 1, so things will pick up next chapter with more RWBY elements appearing and even some characters. Also please let me know what you think of the way I tried to write Tracers British accent into dialogue since I was trying to imagine her voice in my head as I wrote her lines. Anyway just let me know what ya'll think and hope you enjoy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

After everybody became acquainted with each other they began their trek towards the way that Snake Eyes said led to the nearest town. He and Robin had agreed that since they were the most agile and stealthy in the group that they would stick to the treetops and keep a lookout as they moved out of the forest. Since Tracer was on the ground and still had ammunition left it had been agreed that she would watch the rear so Falcon didn't get overwhelmed as he had run out of ammo after the last attack and his wing pack still needed repairs to be functional again, which left him with only a knife and his skill with hand to hand combat. Every once in a while on their trek they ran into a lone "Black creature" as they had dubbed them since there were more than just wolves that shared those traits. But it surprised them at what happened when they killed them.

Earlier when Falcon and Tracer were fighting them they didn't pay attention to the wolves after they died since they acted like "Hydra" to Falcon with throwing two more at him for every one of them he managed to take down. But they found that now since they didn't need to worry about the threat of being overrun by an entire horde of them they were able to pay attention. At first it was Snake Eyes who pointed out the black smoke coming off of a "Black Bear's" dead corpse that Tracer had shot to death and was assisted by Snake Eyes. Then the smoke turned into full blown dissolving as the body just began to fade more as the smoke got higher until it just disappeared leaving everyone with a mix of shock and surprise. They however decided it would be best if they moved away from that area since if they stuck around then the smoke was most likely going to draw others of its species to it and by extension to them.

"What the hell are these things?" Falcon asked no one in particular as he observed the spectacle of the most recent one that tried to attack them but failed.

The others of the group didn't say anything to him about his statement, deciding Falcon didn't want an answer to It and that it was rhetorical and not at the same time. Apart from Snake Eyes it seemed Falcon was the most serious person in the group since he had that type of personality and his rank as default leader since he had taken charge of the group. That was primarily because Snake Eyes wouldn't be an effective leader due to him not talking and only Tracer being able to understand his sign language, and Robin and Tracer not having the right personalities to lead which only left him. Still he couldn't complain about that since he had been watching Steve back when they were on the run and felt confident he could hold a team this small together.

"Snake Eyes! Any foreseeable town in sight?" Falcon asked the ninja who responded by halting his treetop movement for a moment before turning and shaking his head.

Falcon cursed under his breath since if the sun was anything to go by here darkness would start to be upon them at any moment and they would be out in the elements for the night. Not that he didn't think they could survive but having an actual room to sleep in and cooked food to eat were luxuries that pretty much everyone preferred. But that just meant they had to pick up the pace and hopefully they could make it to a small town or something similar like a village.

"Alright guys lets go double time!" Falcon said as he motioned for everyone to change to a faster pace.

"I thought we we'r goi'n that fast already luv." Tracer joked as she ran up beside Sam not even using her Recal ability.

Falcon ignored he comment as he sped up himself, seeing Robin and Snake Eyes a few feet in front of him up in the trees. Now they were pretty much sprinting through the forest instead of the jog/walk pace they had previously and were going much faster. Of course they still ran into the occasional beast that tried to attack them but those events were getting much less frequent now, which if Sam's military training and experience were correct wild beast's tend to avoid civilized areas. That was unless they planned to attack it but if they were able to take them out like this then he doubted they were attacking a full on town anytime soon. And if that was the case then that meant they were getting close to civilization which would mean…

"STOP!" Falcon called as the others (Minus Snake Eyes) nearly fell from the sudden decrease in speed and velocity.

"What is it?" Robin asked shakily as he steadied himself on the biggest and lowest Branch he could find.

"We're getting close," Falcon told them. "From here on we take it slowly but swiftly, no running."

"Whys that?" Tracer asked from right next to him, dusting herself off from her near tumble.

"If these people see us running out of the forest they're bound to assume somethings coming and panic," Falcon explained since that wouldn't bode well for them if they wanted to stay at the town. Which now that they were stopped and paying acute attention to their surrounding they managed to catch the usual smell of food, gas, and smoke most cities had which further proved Falcon's point. "We wouldn't want our first impression to be causing a mass panic and we'd probably get locked up or become fugitives in that case."

The others had to admit he was right, even though they didn't know he was technically a fugitive from where he was from due to the Sokovia Accords, they didn't want that pressure on them here. Plus, the fact that they were oddly dressed and that Falcon actually looked the most normal in his suit wasn't an improving factor since Tracer had her Chrono-Accelerator on her chest, Robin was in red, green, and yellow tights basically, and Snake Eyes didn't really have a good look going for him with his full body and face armor on. Still they're outfits in themselves were bound to cause suspicion wherever they ended up going since they doubted normal people wore comic book, and superhero like outfits there.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get there.' Falcon thought to himself since there was no use worrying about that now, since even if they had to stay on the streets for the night it was better than them staying in the woods.

"Alright let's get going, remember slowly." Falcon said as they resumed moving through the woods towards the smell that identified a populated area.

Eventually Snake Eyes raised his hand for them to stop, and motioned forward towards a tree line where the faint sounds of cars, people, and other things could be heard. That at least meant they had reached a form of civilization close to them, and they had a good while before true nightfall set in and it got dark. Still now they had to actually get into the city without drawing an excess of attention to themselves, and that still left a small problem for them to deal with. None of them had any money on them and didn't know what kind of currency was accepted here, which meant they were essentially poor. So that meant they either had to get a job or start begging for money, and none of them felt like they were that desperate yet since they haven't even seen or been inside the town yet.

"So who's goi'n in first?" Tracer asked as she walked up towards the front of the group, Snake Eyes and Robin hoping down onto the ground.

Falcon gave thought to Tracer's question before deciding not to continue further. If they got separated, then that put to many possible scenarios into existence and many of them were not good. The best way for them to approach this was as what they currently were, a team.

"We all go," Falcon said sharply and waited a moment for any argument from the others, receiving none. He was sure he, Snake Eyes, and Tracer could pass if this community was like a normal one, the only one he doubted could due to the red, yellow, and green would be Robin. "You got a cloak or something Bird Boy?" Falcon asked as Robin nodded.

"Cape can act as a cloak when needed." Robin replied as he pulled up the back of his cape throwing a yellow hood on, and his cape going longer to cover up to his ankles.

"Good keep it on, hood off though." Falcon said as after Robin complied, they began moving forward.

As they neared Falcon debated sending Redwing out since he could still fly, just not fire ammunition but ultimately decided against that since he didn't know how the people would react and didn't want to be confused for a terrorist or something of the like. Still it would depend on how they act on four people coming out of the woods and into the area that he was worried about. The other problems they could deal with later as just BEING in a civilized place was good enough for now, but first impressions made the entire difference. He watched Tony's debut as Iron Man back when he fought the Iron Monger on TV live and then later revealed himself at a public event. And then with the Avengers during the Chitari invasion which made a key difference in how they were seen. In fact, up until Wanda accidentally blew up a building saving Steve the Avengers had a particularly good public image as far as he knew.

As the broke through the tree line and into the open area they were met with a large amount of buildings and activity around them. Granted now it would be less difficult to actually get into the area, but that still didn't change their appearance any. Moving quickly and silently as they could they managed to get close enough to where they were in the limits. Observing the people, they found most things to be relatively the same as normal. They weren't aliens or cyborg machines, or even other things in fact they even spoke English which was a huge relief since there wasn't a language barrier to overcome now. The most common difference that they noticed where the small animal horns that protruded from some of their heads, or their skin color had shades of green to it. After a quick silent debate, they all decided not to point that out or act confused to them in any way since that could be taken as rude, plus apart from that they looked the same as regular people without animal traits do and they could research that later.

"Look around and see if you notice anything useful like a library or something of the like." Falcon said as the other nodded and they made sure to keep an eye out.

They resumed walking like they had in the forest except Snake Eyes was in the back with Tracer. They also made sure to keep watch of the people without making it obvious they were doing it, to see if there were other things they needed to know. So far the people hadn't noticed them yet and hadn't given any indication of shock at their entrance into the town. In fact, the more Falcon looked around the more even the city looked normal, there were appliance stores, restaurants, libraries, and other stores. One thing that caught his attention though were these "Dust" shops that were sprinkled here and there. Looking through the windows he saw that it was full of large tubes of shiny multi colored powders, and many different crystals of the same colors in display cabinets with only one elderly shopkeeper managing the counter.

"Wait here." Falcon said as he stopped in front of the Dust store he just looked in.

"Why?" Tracer asked inquisitively as she leaned forward raising an eyebrow. "Watcha gonna go on and do?"

"I'm going to find out some stuff about where we are," Falcon said as he turned to go into the store before turning back to the others. "Stay in the area and see what you can learn, we meet back here in one hour."

Falcon received a nod from Snake Eyes as usual, a "Roger that Govn'a," from Tracer, and a "Yes sir," from Robin. Next thing he knew they all walked past him and split into different directions with Tracer taking a left down a corner, Robin taking a right doing the same, and Snake Eyes going forward before turning and disappearing like the others. As Falcon returned to what he was doing he looked up at the sign of the shop.

"From Dust till Dawn," he read giving whoever named the store minus points for the offshoot of the phrase "From Dawn till Dusk.". Finally opening up the door, he heard a bell chime signaling his entry as the shopkeeper who was busy with wiping the counter to stop and look up.

"Welcome," The shopkeeper replied in an old voice. "What can I do for you?"

Sam walked up to the counter and looked around the store further seeing the difference from what he could see through the window. Noticing how Sam was looking around the store the shopkeeper decided to speak up.

"Would you like to look at one?" He asked motioning to the crystals in the display case.

Falcon considered his offer before replying. "Yes, I would.". Slowly the shopkeeper slid open the display case and grabbed a red crystal, that Falcon could only assume was the Dust and the powder in the tubes was a more refined version of it. Taking the crystal Falcon used his magnification lenses to get a closer look at the surface of the Dust crystal to see if anything was off about it. But all he saw was just a few rough and smooth edges with a scratch here and there, but all in all it was just a perfectly normal crystal which made Falcon wonder what was so valuable about it that there was an entire store dedicated to it. Placing the crystal back on the counter he removed he goggles, sliding them up on his head Falcon leaned forward onto the counter.

"Know a place where a guy can earn some money?" Falcon asked, and the man took a second before nodding.

"All over really, everybody is hiring these days," The shopkeeper said as he further examined the man before him, with the weapons he had on him and the military like high tech equipment he could see and made an assumption. "Although I assume a Huntsman like yourself has no need for extra money."

The man's response confused Sam to no end as he pondered exactly what he meant. "Huntsman?" what did he mean by that, sure he knew there were people who hunted animals for a living, but Sam hardly looked like he did that for a profession with his Exo-7 Falcon suit on. Plus, by the way the man said it he made it seem like it was a common job that paid extremely well since he said that Sam shouldn't need excess funds. Sam decided after a quick second of thinking it over that it would be best for him to delve deeper into it, since if it is a normal job and pays well then it could give him a chance to earn a decent amount of money.

"Sorry but I'm not from around here, what is a Huntsman exactly?" Sam asked as he tried to seem casual and relaxed so as to not make the shopkeeper feel threatened or like he was being forced to tell.

The shopkeeper gave no outside indication of shock or confusion at what Sam just said, but internally he was very confused. After all who didn't know what a Huntsman was, since after all it was the most famous occupation that every kid seemed to want to be when they grow up. Heck, with the new school year starting at Beacon soon he had new applicants coming in and buying a bunch of dust for themselves. Maybe he should just give the man the benefit of the doubt and just assume he had been living under a rock for his entire life, that may be rude to assume that but at least he was being nice.

"Well a huntsman is a protector you could say," The shopkeeper began as he continued polishing his counter that held the Dust crystal display case his eyes keeping down on his work. "They act as the guardians of our civilizations to those that would destroy it."

Sam paid close attention trying to absorb every detail, so as to make sure he learned all that he could about the place he was currently in since he was sure he wasn't on Earth anymore after the last hour or so of trekking through the woods and fighting those beasts. Plus, it wasn't to surreal to think he had been sent to another planet since there was other life out there in the universe, Thor proved that point on his own let alone all the other invasions that have happened since. Still if Sam wanted to survive then he would need to adapt and learn about his surroundings, that was one of the first lessons Steve taught him while they were on the run was to blend in and learn about your surroundings and culture. That led to him developing a good poker face and being able to hold basic conversations in foreign languages, consisting of Spanish, French, Italian, Egyptian, German, and Portuguese. Point being Sam had become rather adept at blending in and lasting for a while in a foreign culture given time to learn about it and experience it first hand, which was exactly what he was doing right now which was gathering information and possibly experiencing it with the Dust substance that was all around him.

"Who would want to destroy it?" Sam asked calmly keeping his well-practiced poker face on.

"Well the Grimm for one thing, creatures of darkness people call them. Drawn to negative emotions and the like," the shopkeeper continued and then paused for a moment having a quick internal debate. "And the White Fang for another."

Falcon immediately put the pieces together and assumed that the black creature that had attacked him and the others of his group were what the shopkeeper meant by Grimm, since the description of them being creatures of darkness and being drawn to negative emotions fit perfectly. Now that he thought about it the Grimm only attacked them when they were either bickering with each other for some reason, or when Falcon was worried and afraid about his situation since he still hadn't forgot about Thanos and the Infinity Stones but tried to simply focus on the matter at hand since it would do him no use to start rambling like a mad man about someone trying to wipe out half the universe. Focusing back to what he was told he didn't know what this "White Fang" was, but he could assume it was an organization by the way the man said it and his tone of voice as well. He also didn't miss the hint of fear in the man's voice that signaled his uncertainty of speaking about that subject in particular, which let Sam know not to try and continue with him at least but it did give him a warning to watch out for this group.

"Thanks, care if I look around your shop any?" Sam asked since he was sure by his questions and the mans confused looks that he probably thought he was a mental patient, but Sam didn't want to overstay his welcome since he got more than enough information to be satisfied at least. That sounded way too much like Nick Fury for his liking as he thought about that.

The man's face contorted giving away his mind having a serious debate with himself before waving his hand signaling Sam to go ahead, which Sam returned with a nod. Walking off into the various aisles of the store Sam could feel the shopkeeper's eyes on him every so often as he moved through the store. Sam did his best to not make it seem like he was bothered by or even knew about it and casually walked from shelf to shelf he made note of the price-tags on different tubes filled with what he guessed was powdered dust that had a weird symbol he hadn't seen before, but it seemed like from basic math and drawing a possibility conclusion that Sam could assume they were the same as regular dollars which would make it easier for him to manage when he can earn some in the future.

The stores front door bell rang again signaling Sam to a new arrival in the store. He casually turned his head to see who it was as he wouldn't put it past either Tracer or Robin to come in early and mess with him. To his semi relief it was just a teenage girl in a red cloak and black clothing walk in with headphones on. He turned back to what he was doing before not wanting to raise any flags for himself, after she sent a nod to the shopkeeper and moved on to the other side of the store. As Sam was browsing through the aisles more he felt that he stepped on something on the floor, looking down he saw it was a magazine laying open face down. Bending over and picking it up Sam saw that not much to his surprise that it was written in English, which he was still thankful for, but that it was a magazine on the dust substance that was all around him. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to study up on whatever the substance was since it may prove useful in the future, he began flipping through it trying to take in every detail of the small print used. Basically from what he could gather was that there were different types of Dust that were different elements which depended upon the color of said Dust. It was pretty easy for him to tell which was which since they were all basic and were the same type as games that had element features in them back home. Going further in he read that Dust apparently reacts with a person's soul to activate and to be used properly, which gave him more questions than it answered. What exactly did they mean by "Soul", he also read something about an Aura that the Dust worked with and assumed they were tied together.

Before he could read any further though the door to the shop once again opened, although this time more loudly like it was being slammed and Sam was sure he heard the bell break off and fall to the floor. Sliding his goggle back down as he already could tell where this situation was about to go, he found no surprise when he saw a bunch of uniform Dime a Dozen thugs armed and a gun pointed at the shopkeeper. Then he saw an orange haired man in a white jacket with a cane walk in acting like he didn't have a care in the world and being flashy about it. Just from his body language Sam could tell that this was the leader of the group, but that he was also more powerful than the thugs that surrounded him. Sam heard the shopkeeper tell them to take the Lien and leave him alone, which was met with a polite shushing and a reassurance that they were just there for the dust.

As a few thugs walked over to the walls where the large tubes that held the powdered dust were and began filling canisters with them, some came towards the area Sam was at. It was then that he remembered the girl that walked in earlier and saw her busy reading a magazine and listening to her music. Sam cursed under his breath as he couldn't alert her to the current situation without exposing himself which would leave her vulnerable to the guns and "large glowing red swords?" the thugs had. Knowing that they likely wouldn't kill her and just have her as a part time hostage until they left, Sam decided to sulk into the background and be ready for one of them to get close. However just as one was walking towards his direction Sam heard another one telling the girl to put her hands up a few times, which drew the attention of the one coming towards him. Just when Sam was worried enough to start going over the shelves and go what had been dubbed "Steve Rodgers Style" on all the thugs, the one that had been telling her to put her hands up was sent tumbling backward onto the floor of the main area. Next thing Sam knew that girl had attacked another thug that came over pointing a gun at her, and launched both of them THROUGH THE WINDOW! As Sam tried to get a view of what she was doing, he saw something that made all of Starks suits look like cheap windup toys, as in the girl's hands unravelling itself was a large giant red and black scythe.

"What in the hell is this place?" Sam asked himself under his breath as he watched all of the remaining thugs charge out of the building and attack the girl.

He watched as the girl used her scythe to bat away and slice at every one of the thugs and even sometimes firing a bullet from it as a mean of propulsion using the recoil.

"So apparently that thing is also a gun?" Sam said in disbelief as for once he wished Stark was present with him just to see the look on Tony's face.

As he resumed watching the girl fight the thugs, he began making his way to the front of the store where the white coated person was walking out. On his way he noticed a few of the thugs that had been knocked out in the store start twitching, which he remedied by stepping painfully on their chests. In the split second he had looked away from the scene of the girl fighting to check on the shopkeeper, a large flash of light occurred outside drawing Sam's attention back to the conflict outside. Looking out he saw the girl looking around confused before spotting something out of Sam's line of sight and running off. Before Sam left he tossed the magazine onto the counter before making sure the shopkeeper was alright, and then ran outside. He didn't see any of the others in his group so he assumed they were still away doing their own things for the moment. Upon looking around he spotted the girl climbing a large fire escape ladder chasing after the white coated villain. Doubting her ability to take him on and not be seriously injured or killed Falcon began running towards them, but was stopped by the thugs that had rushed outside now picking themselves up.

"Do yourselves a favor and stay down." Falcon warned as he didn't feel like he had time for this.

Still they didn't listen to him, which just made him even more peeved at the moment. One of them came at him with their sword and swung at him, which Sam dodged easily since it seemed these were basic people without advanced combat training and he was an albeit extreme EX but still an Avenger who had helped saved his world in the past and these were street thugs at best not Hydra Agents. Moving forward and grabbing the thug's wrist, Sam proceeded to bend the man's arm causing him to drop his blade and then received a quick kick to the stomach followed by a knee to the head. By now the remaining few thugs had gotten up and had noticed Sam's arrival into the conflict and proceeded to draw and retrieve their weapons. Knowing that he was out of Ammo and that his wings wouldn't be useful in this situation Falcon drew the combat knife that he kept on his person and readied himself for the other thug's attack. Two of them rushed at him with their blades while the remaining one took out his pistol and began firing at Sam. Dodging the bullet shots which were very poorly aimed at him, Sam ducked under the swing of the first thug and rolled out of the swing of the second one. Since he was on the ground Sam used his leg to kick the first one in the shin sending him to the ground clutching his leg, and using the second one's confusion to get up and knock him out with 3 quick head punches. Before the second thug fell completely Sam grabbed the sword from his hand, and while turning kicked the first thug still clutching his leg unconscious, threw the blade at the back thug with the gun injuring him and causing him to faint which Sam honestly wasn't expecting but he could accept that and move on.

"Should've stayed down." Sam told them as he sheathed his knife and prepared to go after the girl to help her out and make sure she doesn't die. Although with the fact of her wielding a giant mechanical gun scythe thing he doubted that was a real possibility, but why take chances when you could be safe.

Sam had been listening to the sounds of fighting coming off the rooftop the two people went up and prepared to start running up after them. That was until a large explosion occurred on top of the building sending two figures off the roof, and what looked like a transport airship getting away smoking like it was damaged. Noticing the danger that the two people that fell off were in, Sam thinking quickly activated his wings and prepared to take off to catch the two. Even though he doubted whether or not he could do it due to his damaged wing, he pushed that doubt aside and focused on saving the two from falling to their death or being crippled. As he shakily left the ground having a difficult time controlling his flight path due to his wing not working properly, he managed to at least get high enough to be able to catch and or grab them safely. It was then he paid attention to the other person that was launched off with the girl. She was another female, and a woman to be precise in what looked like a weird teachers' outfit, with a cape because why not. He managed to snag her by the hand and was pulled down by both the sudden change and addition of weight and his damaged wing. Hoping to avoid being pulled down to fast he had to use his other hand to hold onto her, but thankfully the girl noticing his arrival managed to grab onto both his legs securing herself.

Stumbling down through the air he tried to quickly but safely lower himself down to a safe height. He was so focused that he missed the look the blonde haired woman was giving him as he tried to land.

"Let go of my legs." Sam said quickly as the girl attached to his legs let out a sudden EEP! of surprise at him talking.

Before Sam had to ask again and be more forceful in his request the girl listened, and instead of falling like she thought she would she landed safely on her feet. With his legs back and useable now Sam lowered himself more as his wing began to falter and quit working causing him to start to fall, making him need to deposit the other woman onto the ground before he landed. As his feet slid to a halt he deactivated his wing pack and turned around to face them.

"Sorry for the rough landing," Falcon said as he felt the need to crack his neck which had become stiff during the flight. "Gears broken and needs repairs."

The blonde woman pulled herself up off the ground and straightened herself, looking first at Sam the girl and then back at Sam. "The apologies are unnecessary, but are appreciated," She said as she walked forward and pushed her glasses back up onto her nose, now standing in front of Sam. "However due to the circumstances of your intervention I would like to request you come with me to answer some questions."

Falcon didn't miss the hint of she was not going to take no for an answer and decided it would be best he comply. Even though he didn't know who she was, he could at least tell she held a position of power and authority, and that as of right now he was on her good side which was favorable. However, it was about time for the others to start getting back to the area and they had no doubt seen the giant explosion that had occurred and possibly had assumed he had a hand to play in that. In other words, it would be better to inform them of what was happening before he just up and abandon them and hope for the best.

"Will do. Just let me get the others of my team and we're all yours." Falcon said as the woman's expression changed into one of curiosity.

"Strange I was not aware of any huntsman teams being in Vale." She said as her eyes narrowed in an effort to intimidate Sam.

Sam was not intimidated as he had seen and experience far more menacing looks from the usual world conquering and or destroying villains he had fought. Still though the woman had given him the name of the town they were in so that was at least something useful that came out of the situation. But the fact that she though Sam was in a Huntsman team was a problem as if she had the position of power Sam thought, any lie he told about that could easily be disproved if she just so happened to check it. So better to clear that up now than lie about it and have it bite him in the ass later.

"Sorry but we're not what you would call a huntsman team." Sam said as the woman tilted her head at that.

"Then that make it all the more serious for you and your team to come with me for questioning," She started and the turned her head toward Sam's wing pack. "Considering your obviously military grade equipment."

Sam let out a hidden sigh as he figured that his Exo-7 Falcon Suit would have drawn suspicion after people had seen it in action, and this woman was very observant from what Sam had so far seen. It didn't help his situation when he heard the distinct British accented voice of the first person he met since waking up in this world. What was worse she was poking around the bodies of the unconscious thugs he had beaten up. So it was no surprise when the woman saw the change of his expression and followed his line of sight to see Tracer standing beside Snake Eyes and Robin, the latter two busy collecting the bodies of the thugs from both inside and outside the store and tying them up with a cord Robin had produced.

"I take it that's them." She said as her head turned back to face Sam who had lost his poker face and was rubbing his forehead.

"Yes," Was all Sam said as he tried to see if they had done anything else he should know about. And actually as he was thinking about that if they were here why hadn't they helped him when he was having trouble flying and trying to rescue two people when they knew his wing was broken. He could ask them that later after the whole ordeal with this woman was sorted out. "If you'll allow me to talk to them I'm sure we can work this out."

The woman gave a nod of her head as she replied to his response. "Very well," She began and then turned around quickly and looked at the form of the girl with the red cloak trying to tip toe away from the area. "And don't think I've forgotten about you missy! You will be coming with us for questioning."

'Great,' Sam thought as the woman's focus was now on the girl and she was busy chastising her about her actions, as he was busy approaching the other of his group who had noticed his appearance. 'Hopefully this goes better than the Accords situation.'. He could only hope for something as good as that.


End file.
